When I'm Alone Part 1&2 Please review
by megan3
Summary: It's a futuristic S&S. No it's not like Swear It Agian. Please review even if you don't like it.


Type your message here:  
Ok I know I'm not the person who said they would write one, but I got bored and just decided to type.  
Disclaimer: I do not owne any of the Higher Ground characters or the consept.  
*****************************  
Graduation day.  
*************************  
Scott: i don't want to leave you.  
Shelby: Yea,but this is your only chance to go play football.  
Scott: We're more inportant than football.  
Shebly: It's your dream and it's your father's dream.  
Scott: What about our dream?  
Shelby: It could happen one day.....  
Scott: Are you sure you want to stay here?  
Shelby: Jess is here and Peter and Sophie think it would be a good idea I'm still disfunctional you know.  
Scott: Not too bad...... jokingly  
Shelby lightly punches him.  
Sophie: Hey guys time for you to get going. You gotta catch your plane. Tears in her eyes.  
Scott: I'll come back.  
Shelby: When?  
Scott: Someday soon.  
*************************************  
1 month later  
Shelby hasn't heard from him and only sees him on t.v.  
Shelby hears Peter coming and quickly changes the channel.  
Peter: Shel, it's ok he'll call,  
Shelby; When?  
Phone rings.  
Shelby picks it up and takes a deep breath.  
Shelby: Hello  
Man: Is Peter Scarbrough there.  
disappionted.  
Shelby: Yea hold on.  
Peter grabs the phone.  
Peter: peter Scarebrough speaking may I help you?  
Man: I'm Coach Larson of California State Unniversity.   
Peter: Yes.  
Larson: You know Scott Barringer correct?  
Peter: What happened?  
Larson: He was injured pretty bad last night during practice, (pause) I think he needs you.  
Peter: What's wrong?  
Larson: He's in critical condition at Fords Community Hospital in Santa Barabra.  
Peter: Umm.. I can be there by tomorrow.  
Larson: See you then.  
Peter: Sophie!!!  
Sophie pops her head out of the bathroom door.  
Sophie: Are you mad at me because i can't cook agian?  
Peter: We gotta go.  
Sophie: Where? Why?  
Peter doesn't want to answer in front of Shelby, but reconsiders because she will probably want to go.  
Peter: Scott was injured in football practice and they want us there.  
Sophie: No!!   
Peter:It's okay.  
Sophie runs into thier room and starts to pack.  
Peter: Shelby?  
Shelby is horrorfied.  
Shelby: I need to go Peter even if this is the end.  
Peter: Go get packed I'll meet you in front of your apartment tomorrow at 2:00  
Shelby runs out the front door.  
****************************  
Hospital  
Scott is laying on a bed in ICU. He slowly starts to wake and mumbles.  
Scott: Shel.........  
************************  
in front fo an old aparment building. Cuts to inside apartment 23.  
Shelby is scurring through clothes and closets.  
Shelby's thoughts.  
Shelby: He has to be ok. He just can't not be. I need him and hopefully he still needs me.  
*******Flashback***************  
Scott: I love you, you know that right.  
Shelby: I know that and I love you too, but..  
Scott: You know me to well.  
Shelby: Spit it out.  
Scott: CSU wants me to play football for them and I want you to come with me.(beat) I need you to come with me.  
Shelby: I can't Jess needs me and I need this.   
Scott: I need you too.  
Shelby: So do I and that's scary for me. I've never needed anything much less anybody. I need to find the Shelby I was before everything.  
Scott: You can do that with me.  
Shebly: No I would find Mrs. Barringer or the ex of Scott Barringer, but I wouldn't find Shelby Merrick.And we can survive this we've been through alot already.  
Scott: I love you and you would never be my ex.  
Shelby: You don't know that for sure and...  
Scott: Shel, i know that what we got is real.  
***********End of Flashback**********  
Next day  
Peter: Shelby hurry up.  
Shelby runs out with a suitcase and a cup of coffee.  
Peter: I calle Jess and told her she says she hopes for the best and she loves you. She also said to give scott a hug for her and tell him that he needs to pull through for you.  
***********************************  
Plane.  
Peter: One more hour to go.  
Sophie: I hope he's all right.  
Peter: There was something I didn't mention back at home.  
Shelby: What?  
Peter: He's in ICU.  
Sophie: Peter he has to be okay he has to pull out if this.  
Shelby breaks down.  
Hour later the plane lands and they are in a taxi heading toward the hospital.  
*********************************  
Hospital.  
Peter: Scott Barringer.  
Secratary: He was moved last night into 2114.  
Peter: What is that good?  
S: Yes that means he can get visitors on at a time and only for 5 minutes each. He woke up and started saying Shel.  
Shelby grinned.  
S seeing the grin.  
S: Ohh, I take it you're Shel.  
Shelby: Yea, Shelby actually, but that's his name for me.  
They start to head towards the elevator.  
Peter: Shelbygoes in first then Soph.  
Shelby presses floor 4.  
they find the room and knock.  
Scott: Yea, come on in Larson.  
Shelby: Walks in. I'm not Larson.  
***********************   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
